


Tired Of Sleeping Alone

by nialleprechaun



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-25
Updated: 2013-06-25
Packaged: 2017-12-16 04:55:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,053
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/858034
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nialleprechaun/pseuds/nialleprechaun
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>" A lump formed in my throat and I bit down onto my lip hard to prevent any sob from escaping my shivering body.<br/>I couldn't imagine how much courage it took him to come here and bare me all his feelings, to just jump into the cold water, and I felt the words form inside my head, desperate to get out;<br/>"I love Harry Styles." "</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tired Of Sleeping Alone

**Author's Note:**

> again co-written with my gorgeous girl dysania-tic.tumblr.com, hope you like it! xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The rain was pouring heavily outside and I found it so calming, the sound of splattering against the window made me relax but not enough to help me fall asleep. I glance over at the clock standing on the bedside table and read 1.13AM, way too late considering the busy schedule we had tomorrow. I tried desperately to just fall that tiny bit further into unconsciousness but couldn't manage, I didn't know why. It was frustrating, thoughts of Harry popped into my head and I sighed heavily, not now. He's been haunting my mind for ages, consuming my thoughts and confusing me, I didn't know why I felt the attraction between us, he was my best mate for fucks sake. I sat up against the headboard of the bed and listened to the steady sound of the rain hitting the glass window for a while longer before I could hear a soft voice coming from just outside.

I didn't bother get up at first, thought that it was just some passerby maybe, but when it wouldn't quiet down I started focusing on it and that's when I realised it was a rather familiar sound.  
I found myself stupefied, it couldn't be, right?  
Slowly, I walked towards the window and pushed the curtains back - and there he was. Harry fucking Styles, standing in the rain right in front of my window, smiling like a madman.  
His curly hair stuck to his head, his fringe messy on his forehead and he looked as stunning as always, so gorgeous I forgot all about his voice.

His looks was something that always seemed to amaze me, doesn't matter that I've known him for over two years now I still feel myself melt into the ground every time I see that handsome bloke. His curls were slightly messy because of the weather, slight wind and pouring rain and I had to stop myself from squealing when he looked up at my window, his skin was covered in tiny droplets of rain and it made him look even more attractive than usual, if that was even possible. I reached one hand out to push the window open and was met by a clear liquid hitting my arm and it felt so good, so refreshing, rain was something that I've always loved in that weird way. I didn't bring my eyes down just yet though, I needed to take a breath first, I was scared of what I was going to do without the glass separating us apart.

His clear, heavenly voice immediately filled my ears and my heart picked up pace and I didn't dare open my eyes the first few lines but instead kept them close, taking in every word he sung.  
I didn't know why he was serenading me, in the middle of the night, but I sure as hell felt my cheeks heating up as I listened to the lyrics.  
My eyes widened when I finally teared them open, staring at the younger boy on the street; I just couldn't believe that this was actually happening, couldn't believe that my longings, my desire after this boy would be actually fulfilled but - he was literally serenading me with a love song.  
His voice was drenched in emotions, he almost seemed as if the words would be stuck in his throat any moment because of the somewhat in-pain expression on his face.

I couldn't remember ever having heard that song before and I felt my insides flutter at the thought that he's probably written it. Our eyes met and his forest green eyes bored into me, they penetrated their way into me so easily and I felt as if I was laying my soul out for him to see. I couldn't get my emotions together, a familiar line was sung yet again so it must've been the refrain, the most perfect refrain ever. I couldn't help but to wonder what made him go here, especially this late and where the song came from but pushed those thoughts away, tried to clear my head and listened to the song that was nicely complimented by the strumming of a guitar that I didn't know when he learned to play.

I swallowed hard, my breathing hitched and I felt the goosebumps spread all over my body but I didn't know if it was because of that beautiful boy or the stormy weather.  
My hands were holding tightly onto the window sill, trembling and the rain continued to hit me, cooling down the fire that I felt inside my chest.  
I watched the brunette boy as he took two cautious steps closer to me, shaking like a leaf, as he continued singing.  
His voice grew louder with every word, desperate to get his feelings across.  
It took me everything I got to not let any words ruin this moment, I just focused on him, so close to me that I could probably touch his face if I just leaned out far enough.

I watched him closely, scanned him up and down and I couldn't figure out if the shaking was due to some kind of nervousness or the cold air. I watched his facial expressions and felt my chest tighten up because he looked close to tears, his face scrunched up and voice full of emotion. I offered a small smile in his direction, fighting the urge to grin widely at him since he seemed so serious and I didn't know if I was supposed to be happy or concerned or anything in between.

"Don't let me go"

That was a phrase that was repeated a numerous amount of times and it caused a tiny piece of my heart to break at each individual one.

He meant every word he sung, I could feel it in every syllable he spoke.  
His eyes were fixated on me and I could feel my mouth run dry, my lips sticking together, no licking helping.  
He did this slight head shaking during the chorus, emphasizing the words and getting lost in the lyrics and I just found him utterly adorable.  
The water dripped from his hair, flying in the air with every movement and on watching them, my thoughts wandered off.  
He seemed like he wanted to finally get all of these thoughts out to me, as if he had endured them for too long and just couldn't keep them anymore, but it just seemed too unreal to me. I mean, how could I have not noticed anything if that was really the case?

No, that really wouldn't make sense, not in the slightest. I would notice because I always watch him, although I don't usually want to admit it to myself but I do, always, let my eyes linger on him for those few seconds too long. I would notice but I haven't and therefore my mind must be tricking me. I let my eyes close shut for a few seconds, savouring the gorgeous sound of his voice, it was truly angelic. He sang that line yet again and I let my eyes flutter open only to be met with the feeling of air being pushed out of my lungs because of the broken look on his face. His eyes were fixed onto my face and I could feel his gaze burning holes into my skin as the lines were sung yet again and I swear I could hear a faint sob from somewhere in his direction.

My mind went blank, I couldn't move a muscle and I was trapped in his eyes that gave away all of his feelings.  
I felt the tears prickling in the corners of my eyes at his genuine feelings - towards me. Towards me of all people. I couldn't ignore his clearly visible feelings, especially not as he reasoned;

"Seems like these days I watch you from afar"

A lump formed in my throat and I bit down onto my lip hard to prevent any sob from escaping my shivering body.  
I couldn't imagine how much courage it took him to come here and bare me all his feelings, to just jump into the cold water, and I felt the words form inside my head, desperate to get out;  
"I love Harry Styles."

I swallowed hard and listened as the last words of the song escaped his lips, tears were falling freely from my eyes and there was no way of stopping them. I felt my breathing pattern faltering and my hands shaking against the windowsill, my fingers desperately clinged against the wooden surface and I felt myself becoming lightheaded as the strumming against the guitar died out. I didn't know what to do with myself, my emotions was in a big mess. I looked him deeply in the eyes and without a warning jumped out of the window, I felt the rain hitting my violently shaking body and felt more tears threatening to fall when the brunette boy caught me in his strong arms.

I could hear a faint gasp coming from him as he stumbled backwards and I clung onto his broad shoulders as if my life depended on it.  
The sobs tore through my body and I just couldn't calm down even though Harry stroke my back, nuzzling into my already wet hair.  
I couldn't get a single word out, unable to do anything but cry; I was just too overwhelmed and couldn't form a proper sentence.  
Harry shuffled in our embrace, pulling me the tiniest bit away from him to hold my face in his, urging me too look him in the eyes.

"Niall." His voice was thin, shaking with nervousness, "I love you"

Then his voice failed him and I could only nod vehemently, not trusting my own voice either.

"May I...?"

He left the question open but I knew exactly what he meant, his eyes showing me his desire, and I just couldn't hold back anymore.  
I grabbed his collar and pulled him towards me, letting our lips collide.

I didn't know what feeling to focus on, my mind was fuzzy and my body was buzzing, I could feel shock playing at the back of my head but also pleasure and my tastebuds told me how nice his taste was, I decided on them. He tasted sweet, his taste reminded me of unripe strawberries, sweet but with that tiny sour aftertaste and it was absolutely perfect. I let one of my hands slide up his back and tangle in the curls at the nape of his neck, swirling them around my lithe fingers gently as he deepened the kiss further. As I concentrated hard I could taste the saltiness of his tears on my tongue and I didn't know if I should feel sad at them or not, but I decided not to because they were happy tears now.

Our bodies seemed to fit perfectly; I pressed into him, seeking some kind of warmth and he pressed me even more into him, not an inch fitting between us anymore.  
One of his hands rested on the small of my back while the other cupped my cheek, wiping my tears away before they could fall onto the ground.  
I felt his breaths on my face, short and hot and I pushed him that bit more so that we ended up leaning against the lamppost directly under my window.  
I was standing on my tiptoes but my weight pressed onto Harry anyways.  
Our kiss didn't seem to end, I felt my lips pulsating against his and the world seemed to stand still for that moment.

When we eventually pulled away from one another, my eyes quickly found his and I read him easily. His eyes were so crystal clear and they were telling me that he loved me over and over again, his arms wrapped around me and I put both of my feet down onto the ground again as they were starting to cramp from standing on my tiptoes for so long. I found myself being cuddled into his shoulder and my nostrils being filled with his wonderful scent. I liked being shorter than him, I liked the way he put his chin on my head and the way my head fit so perfectly into the crook of his neck. "I love you Harry."


End file.
